


Unconditionally 🎸

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Himbo Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Love Confession, Love Story, Luke Patterson kissing, M/M, Minor Flynn/Julie Molina, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Original Song, Reggie Peters Character Study (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Loves Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters kissing, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: “I wrote this song for you Luke there's something I wanted to tell you. The song is called unconditionally see I’m totally head over heels in love with you here we go.” Luke was in shock did Reggie just say he was in love with him. OMG! Reggie was going to sing him a song he couldn’t believe it.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Unconditionally 🎸

That afternoon Reggie set up the studio ready to perform with a microphone and amp. He was borrowing Luke’s electric guitar for a song he wrote to sing for Luke. Reggie knew how to play electric but most of the time he opted for his bass. 

He roped Alex into helping him so there could be some drums in the song. Alex heard the song he was blown away by how good it was. He kept it a secret from Luke which was so hard to do. Luke had a way of finding secrets out just by noticing how people acted. Reggie’s nerves got the best of him but he tried to focus on other things. Julie and Flynn came to watch both excited they started dating each other recently. 

Flynn could see the guys when Julie was in the room with them. Flynn hugged Reggie and Alex straight away happy she could finally touch the boys. Alex wanted to invite Willie but they hadn’t seen each other since the marks lifted off. Alex was worried that Caleb did something to Willie but he tried not to think about it. 

Alex sat behind his drums ready to play the song excited to see Luke's reaction. He was wearing a pink hoodie with black shorts and cap hat backwards. Julie sat with Flynn on the couch they fussed over each other's outfits and bracelets. Flynn’s outfit was fashionable she wore white pants, with black fire symbols on them. Her shirt was a Double Trouble t-shirt her Julie made together. Flynn's hair was braided down which always took hours to do but looked really pretty. 

Julie was wearing blue pants with black checkered patterns on them. She wore a blue shirt with long sleeves, her hair was down - curly pinned with a clasp at the back. Reggie was dressed up the best he could with a black collar shirt, his black leather jacket. He wore black ripped pants with a chain attached to its pocket.

Alex spoke up feeling worrying as Luke wasn’t there yet Reggie turned to look at him. “Hey Reg, shouldn’t Luke be here by now?” Reggie smiled he loved that Alex cared so much it made him feel loved. “Chill man, I’m sure he be here any minute. Besides I’m the one who should be nerves, not you.” Alex chuckled that did make more sense he nodded going back to tightening his drums.

Julie looked up from playing with Flynn’s bracelets, giving Reggie some encouragement. “You’ve got this Reggie I know Luke is going to love it.” She smiled warmly and started playing with Flynn's braids in her hair.

Reggie loved how comfortable Julie and Flynn acted around them. Flynn chimed in with a witty comment to calm Reggie down. “I’m excited to hear the song I bet you are going to rock our socks off.” Flynn’s comment made everyone laugh just in time when Luke poofed in making everyone panic slighty.

Luke was wearing a purple collar shirt with buttons down the front. He wore black pants with a chain tied to the pocket and blue armband. Reggie got more nerves seeing Luke looking straight at him in the centre of the room. “I’m here not exactly sure why but I'll roll with it. Reggie, are you playing my guitar? Since when do you play and how come you never told me?” Luke noticed Reggie shifting his guitar around he saw Alex on the drums. 

“Oh (chuckles) um I sorry I’ve been playing for a while. I’ll explain later but first, I wrote a really awesome song for you I want to play take a seat.” Reggie gestured for Luke to sit down next to Julie and Flynn on the couch. He was still in awe that Reggie knew how to play the guitar it baffled him. Luke sat next to Julie who smiled brightly at him excited for what was to happen. 

“I wrote this song for you there's something I wanted to tell you. The song is called unconditionally see I’m totally head over heels in love with you here we go.” Luke was in shock did Reggie just say he was in love with him. OMG! Reggie was going to sing him a song he couldn’t believe it. Luke stared at Reggie who couldn’t help but stare back with the same intensity. 

Reggie looked at Alex he counted the song in and started banging away. It was a very upbeat rhythm that Luke was totally grooving too. Reggie started singing the first verse of the song which was softer but still rock/ pop vibe. Luke was freaking out in a good way thinking, OMG! Reggie was in love with him he wrote me a song.

“I got something to say  
I’m trying to be brave.  
When you stare at me  
I got the Oh, Oh, Ohs  
You see.  
I'm already hooked  
With just one look,  
You’ve had my heart  
Since the very start”

The song picked up the pace Luke watched Reggie’s fingers on his guitar. Reggie’s voice really sounded great on the song Luke was in awe. The girls swayed to the beat of the music they were loving it. Alex was getting lost in his drumming he was really feeling it hoping Luke understand what was happening.

You lift me off the ground  
My melody and sound  
Whenever I get scared  
I know you’ll be there  
Baby, you rock my world  
Your everything to me  
Setting that stage alight  
Oh you shine so  
bright

At the chorus, Alex picked up the drumbeat again, Reggie sang faster but more meaningful. Luke couldn’t believe this was happening but everything made so much sense. He loved the fact Reggie could play the guitar and wrote this song it felt so amazing.

Don’t ever let me go  
You are my world so  
Hold on to me tight cause  
You make me feel so right  
Now till eternity  
I love you  
unconditionally. 

Reggie looked at Luke when he sang I love you unconditionally. Luke swore if he had a heart it would be doing backflips beating so loudly.

I hope that you can see  
What you mean to me  
We’ve come so very far  
You are my guiding star  
Breaking me out of the dark  
laying it on the line  
Hoping you get the sign  
Our two worlds collide  
Coming back to  
you and I

Luke was having flashback moments to all the times he and Reggie spent alone together. In the 90s Luke would comfort Reggie after his parents fought. Reggie would help Luke feel better after arguing with his mom about the band. How Reggie was there when he and Alex broke up they spent the night eating ice cream and pizza.

Don’t ever let me go  
You are my whole world so  
We can shine bright  
Now till eternity  
Baby, I love you  
unconditionally. 

Reggie's voice made Luke go weak at the knees it was just him and Reggie. Everything else faded in the room, Luke stood up in front of Reggie as he went on. 

Yes  
We can rock all-day  
rock all night  
Hey! you lift me high  
Your everything to me  
Setting that stage alight  
Oh you shine so  
bright

Alex stopped drumming it was time for Reggie to sing without music. Julie held Flynn's hand together watching the romantic scene unfold.

Together it’s you and I  
Now till eternity, I love you  
(Spoken) unconditionally

When Reggie stopped singing he stood staring at Luke feeling only love. He wanted to cry tears of joy no one did anything like this for him before. After a few moments, Luke moved around the mic he smiled. He moved forward to Reggie who swung the guitar behind him in slow motion. Luke placed a hand behind Reggie's head pushing him forward they'd been there before. Luke’s lips collided with Reggie's it was perfect fireworks flew and love was truly in the air you couldn't deny the chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> This is probably going to be my fav story I have written for Luke & Reggie.  
> I wrote this song called Unconditionally I feel it really sums up the boy's relationship. 
> 
> I want to write more chapters so please let me know if I should. Also please let me know what you  
> think about the song lyrics I worked really hard on them thanks for reading. 
> 
> TTFN


End file.
